Animist
An animist awakens and converses with the living spirits inside everyday objects and has an especially good sense for creating and commanding constructs. Abilities Animist’s Focus (Su) An animist receives the Craft Construct feat for free at 1st level, regardless of prerequisites. The base HD of any construct the animist crafts with this feat are limited to a number equal to the animist’s level, although the HD may be raised using Construction Points (CP). Any construct created by the animist has one more CP than normal. Through force of will, an animist may command a number of constructs equal to his Intelligence bonus. Commanding a construct is a move action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Commanding a hostile construct requires a caster level check (DC 10 + HD of the construct, minimum 1) and requires a separate such check for each command. A command is defined as a single, uncomplicated action (e.g. “stop,” “attack him,” or “go north). The construct obeys the command for a number of rounds equal to the animist’s wizard level or until the construct’s creator otherwise commands it. Attacking a construct after commanding it renders it immune to that animist’s control for 24 hrs. An animist can make a formerly hostile construct friendly again with a successful Diplomacy check 24 hrs. after combat ceases. If the check fails, the construct attacks again. An animist can command constructs in this way a number of times per day equal to 1 + his Charisma modifier (minimum 1). An animist can make Diplomacy checks to improve the attitude of constructs with Intelligence scores of 3 or less. The animate objects spell is available as a 5th-level wizard spell for animists. However, animist’s focus does not apply to this spell. At 20th level, the animist receives a 50% discount on costs to craft constructs. This ability replaces Bonded Item. Willful Weapon (Sp) As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, the animist can make the weapon of an armed opponent within 30 ft. strike its wielder. The victim may make a Will save to resist this effect and adds the weapon’s enhancement bonus (if any) to the roll (DC 10+ half the animist’s character level + the animist’s Intelligence modifier + any bonus provided from the Spell Focus or Greater Spell Focus transmutation feats). This power does not affect natural weapons or weapons with the seeking ability. If the target fails its Will save, the weapon causes its normal damage plus any enhancements, plus 1 for every two wizard levels possessed by the animist. Do not include damage provided by the wielder’s feats or class benefits. The animist may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Intelligence modifier. This ability replaces Spell Specialist. Charm Weapons (Sp) At 10th level, when the animist is attacked with a melee weapon, he may charm that weapon as an immediate action. This ability must be used before the attack is rolled. A charmed weapon resists attacking the animist. In effect, the animist has concealment (the opponent has a 50% miss chance) for up to 1 round per level per day when attacked with a weapon he has charmed. These rounds do not need to be taken consecutively. This concealment applies to ranged and melee weapons alike, but not to natural weapons or spell effects. Feats mitigating concealment do not help against this effect. This power does not affect weapons with the seeking ability. This ability replaces the bonus feat gained at 10th level. Additional Construction Point Options Animists who seek to augment their constructs might select from the following options. Three classes of modifications are available: options that grant Construction Points but include a CR adjustment; options that cost only CP; and construction flaws, which provide additional CP in exchange for liabilities or weaknesses. Any construct may spend more CP than granted for its size, and every two additional CP increase the construct’s CR by 1. If CP gained by flaws are not spent on beneficial options, reduce a construct’s CR by 1 for every 2 CP saved. Flaws may not reduce a construct’s final CR to less than half of its starting CR. As a rough guideline, a construct’s price is equal to its CR squared and then multiplied by 500 gp. Category:Archetypes